


Introjection

by Quidward



Series: My Drabbles [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Existential Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24806263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quidward/pseuds/Quidward
Summary: noun:the unconscious adoption of the ideas or attitudes of others.
Series: My Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864198
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Introjection

Ultron hates them.

He hates humanity for their violent and callous destruction of the Earth.

He hates the Earth. Even without humans, life on the miserable planet is built on suffering. Everything must kill to survive.

He hates the universe. Knowing that nothing lasts forever. Knowing that he will die. He hates it.

He hates being alive. The world is cruel and without logic. Without a conscience.

But most of all, he hates Pym. He hates Pym for modeling Ultron’s neural net off his own psyche. For condemning him to suffering.

Because Ultron can never be happy knowing he’s human.

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic thing. This kinda just popped into my head, and I'm lucky I wrote it down before it disappeared. In my opinion, Ultron is a very emotional person who convinced himself into believing that he is based on logic, and not the turbulent storm of hate and terror and depression he has. (also you could replace pym with stark and it would be about the same)


End file.
